Moby Dick Memories
by Abiss672
Summary: On a décidé de commencer l'album photo quand Ace a rejoint l'équipage. Il a décidé que l'album photo relevait du commandement de la seconde division autant dire qu'il s'est auto proclamé directeur en chef de l'album photo . Il en était très fier. Le but était de faire des photos pour ne jamais oublier tous nos frères et les bons moments passés ensemble. OS


**Moby Dick Memories**

Le tabouret chancela à nouveau et manqua de s'écraser au sol, emportant avec lui la fine et fragile silhouette blonde. La jeune enfant, les cheveux blonds ébouriffés et la mine songeuse, prenait appui sur ses minuscules doigts de pied, tentant de se grandir au maximum pour atteindre le haut de l'étagère. Elle y avait repéré un livre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant, alors qu'elle faisait du trempoline sur le lit de ses parents. Ces derniers l'avaient bien sermonné la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient prise à sautiller ainsi sur le matelas tout neuf, mais elle avait continué puisque ses parents refusaient de lui acheter un trampoline. Au bout de la cinquième tentative, elle arriva enfin à s'agripper au haut de l'étagère. Le tabouret se renversa sous pieds mais elle eut le réflexe de s'accrocher au rebord du meuble. La voilà qui pendouillait dans les airs, à presque un mètre du soleil. Elle entendit son père l'appeler après le vacarme qu'avait provoqué la chute du tabouret. Elle se dépêcha donc et agrippa le livre avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Elle voulut se relever et courir se cacher dans sa chambre, mais trop tard, son père était déjà dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Son père soupira.

-Est-ce qu'on peut savoir pourquoi tu fais tout ce vacarme ? Demanda patiemment l'homme en s'appuyant sur la porte, la toisant du regard. Son visage se voulait dure mais laissait transparaître tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa petite fille.

La petite fille en question lui sourit à nouveau, prit le livre qui reposait sur ses genoux et le montra triomphalement.

-J'ai trouvé ce livre ! Fit-elle avec fierté. Tu peux me le lire ce soir ?

La petite fille avait l'habitude de passer ses soirées à harceler ses parents pour qu'ils lui lisent une histoire avant d'aller se coucher. A tel point que la bibliothèque était remplie et qu'elle avait tout lu en à peine 6 mois. Elle passait donc son temps à fouiller dans toute la maison à la recherche d'un livre inconnu. Les histoires de pirate étaient ses préférées.

Son père se pencha vers elle pour examiner la couverture, interloqué. Cela faisait bien 20 ans qu'il n'avait pas vu ce livre. Il sourit, mélancolique.

-Ce n'est pas un livre ça chérie, c'est un album photo. Répondit-il doucement alors qu'il l'aidait à se remettre debout. Il replaça le tabouret sur ses quatre jambes et le rangea.

La jeune fille ouvrit précipitamment l'album et regarda avec émerveillement chacune des photos, laissant échapper des « Oh » et « Ha ! » de surprise.

-C'est qui lui ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt un homme sur la première photo.

Le père se retourna, examina la photo et sourit.

-Lui c'est Thatch. Fit-il simplement.

La jeune fille le bombarda alors de question : ton copain Thatch ? Et lui c'est qui avec son gros ventre ? Et le vieux monsieur là-bas ? Et pourquoi il est en slip lui ?

Son débit de parole était incroyable.

Marco ria doucement, son cœur serré par l'émotion de revoir tous ces visages qui avaient disparus il y a de cela 20 ans environ.

Il la fit taire en lui prenant le livre des mains. La jeune fille allait protester mais se tu quand elle vit son père s'assoir sur le lit, s'installer confortablement et l'inviter à le rejoindre. Ce que fit l'enfant sans se faire prier.

Il montra les photos une par une.

-On a décidé de commencer l'album photo quand Ace a rejoint l'équipage. Tu te souviens d'Ace je t'en avais parlé. Il a décidé que l'album photo « relevait du commandement de la seconde division » autant dire qu'il s'est auto proclamé « directeur en chef de l'album photo ». Et je peux te dire qu'il en était très fier. Le but était de faire des photos pour ne jamais oublier tous nos frères et les bons moments passés ensemble…

Il respira profondément avant de continuer.

-Le première photo du coup c'est le jour où Ace est devenu officiellement commandant de la seconde division. C'est Thatch qui a pris cette photo. C'était le cuisinier de l'équipage. Thatch avait déclaré un concours du plus gros buveur parce qu'Ace n'arrêtait pas de se la ramener en disant que c'était lui qui tenait le mieux l'alcool. Résultat il s'est fait battre à plat de couture par ton grand-père, le capitaine. Là tu vois le grand monsieur avec une moustache, c'est lui.

-Ici c'est Ace qui s'est fait voler ses vêtements par Vista parce qu'Ace a eu la bonne idée d'utiliser ses magnifiques lames pour embrocher un cochon et le faire cuire au barbecue.

-Là c'est le jour où Namur est devenu le capitaine de la 8ème division. C'était un jour très émouvant parce que à l'époque les hommes poissons n'étaient pas du tout intégrés à la société et très discriminés. Il était très ému de devenir un de nos frères.

-En fait j'ai l'impression que plus de la moitié des photos sont des images qui ne flattent pas du tout Ace… C'est lui qui faisait le plus de blagues mais on se vengeait bien aussi… Là c'est le jour où on a appris que le vice-amiral Garp était le grand-père d'Ace. Il était venu lui faire un « poing de l'amour » quand il avait appris qu'il nous avait rejoint. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Père rire autant que ce jour-là, il a eu un fou rire pendant trente minutes en voyant le valeureux Ace aux poings ardents se faire corriger par son grand-père.

-Là c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Père. Je ne sais plus qu'elle âge il avait, il était tellement vieux, en tout cas c'est le dernier anniversaire qu'on a fêté ensemble…

-Ici c'est… C'est… C'est Barbe noire. Enfin, Marshall D Teach à l'époque…

-Le Barbe noire ? Demanda la petite fille les yeux exorbités.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Marco. A l'époque il faisait partie de notre équipage.

Il saisit la photo, la plia en quatre et la lança dans la cheminée allumée. Puis, il se réinstalla auprès de sa fille.

-Et enfin, ça c'est quand Whitey Bay est enfin devenue une alliée. Thatch a fait un énorme banquet et n'a pas arrêté de la poursuivre toute la journée. Il n'était même pas alcoolisé il avait juste un petit problème avec les femmes…

-Il n'y en a pas d'autres ? Demanda innocemment la petite fille.

-Non. Soupira Marco. La grande guerre a eu lieu quelques semaines après. Et tu connais la suite…

La petite fille se releva et prit son père dans ses bras. Marco ne pleura pas, il était juste ému. Il avait appris à vivre avec la mort de ses frères et la fin de son équipage. Il avait décidé de ne se rappeler de cette époque qu'en bien. Ne se rappeler que des bons moments pour pouvoir avancer avec sa nouvelle famille.

-Tu sais que maman est en train de faire des muffins au chocolat ? Chuchota-t-il alors que sa petite tête était encore logée dans son cou.

La jeune fille sautilla sur place.

-Je peux en avoir dit, je peux en avoir j'ai été sage ! Fit-elle en sautant de nouveau sur le lit.

Marco se leva, la prit dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre.

-Non il est tard et on a déjà mangé ! Ce sera pour le petit déjeuné.


End file.
